


The Endorsement

by spacedogprincess



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedogprincess/pseuds/spacedogprincess
Summary: Simon Masrani invites the original gang back to Jurassic World, believing if he can convince them that Jurassic World is safe, he's got this whole dinosaur park idea in the bag.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	1. The Old Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts).



> I loved the idea you gave about how there would be reunions between all the survivors of the Dinosaur incidents, and how they fold that back into their lives and personality. I hope you like the exploration that I put together!

Juan Santamaria Airport. It had been nearly four years since Dr. Alan Grant had last flown into Juan Santamaria Airport, and he didn’t much like the reason he was here this time either. At least this time, however, the check that brought him here wasn’t going to bounce.

Dr. Grant was waiting at baggage claim for his weekend luggage, reading the pamphlet and instructions that were mailed to him by Masrani, inviting him back to Isla Nublar. He was just going over the travel instructions when he heard a familiar voice call out for him.

“Alan,” it said, and he smiled when he recognized Ellie Sattler, turning up to see her waving him down, her luggage already in hand. Dr. Grant waved back, and motioned that he was still waiting for his luggage, so Dr. Sattler made her way over to him.

“How was your flight,” she asked, approaching him, pulling him into a hug.

“Fine,” he said back, “Third time I’ve done this, I suppose.”

“Same. Sure has been a big part of our lives.”

“You know, I always hoped that after the last time, that I wouldn’t quite get involved in this mess again.”

“What convinced you?”

“The donation check, as usual,” Dr. Grant said, chuckling a bit. “Oh, this is me,” he said as he noticed his green duffle bag come around the conveyer belt, and reached forward to grab it. “Any word on whether or not we’re getting Ian?”

“Yeah he called me. Said he was done with the dinosaur business, and told me to make sure to stay inside the bunker the whole time.

“Well, his loss. I think they’ve really cracked it this time. I hope.”

“I hope so too. Come on, let’s go,” Dr. Sattler said, and the two of them walked towards the loading dock, where a car was waiting for them already."

After a short ride to the coastline, they boarded a ferry much larger than was necessary, where Simon Masrani was waiting, the fifth richest man in the world. Dr. Grant felt a sudden reminded in his head of how much money was being donated to their paleontological studies.

He couldn’t screw this up. Not like he did the last time.

“Mr. Masrani, I believe,” Dr. Grant said, reaching out his hand to shake his awaiting hand. “Dr. Grant.”

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you. And you must be Dr. Sattler,” Simon Masrani said, reaching now to shake Dr. Sattler’s hand. “How was the flight.”

“Relatively dinosaur free. I was expecting a helicopter.”

“Well we wanted to have you all to experience the park as our guests will, and as much as a helicopter is definitely going to be used for staff, most of the guests will be riding in these ferries. Besides, I also have more guests than a helicopter can allow.”

“More guests?” Dr. Sattler asked.

“I think you might know them,” Mr. Masrani said, leading them inside the ferry’s first level, where, standing around a table of snack food and beverages were Ian Malcolm, Lex, Tim, and a girl Dr. Grant did not yet know.

“Ian,” Dr. Grant said, half in shock to find the chaotician here on the boat. “I thought you made it clear you weren’t coming anywhere near this island again.”

“It was not the plan to. But Kelly wanted to come and take a look.”

“This time preferably without the being eaten bit,” Dr. Malcom’s daughter said, prompting everyone to chuckle about the main subject they were all avoiding.

“Yes well,” Masrani said, “I can guarantee this time there is little chance of that happening. We’ve learned a lot from the old park, and dinosaur containment is one of our top priorities. But we can get to the down and dirty details later, first off I’d like you all to see the park as guests would, without the technical details.”

“So, just to be clear,” Kelly asked, “There isn’t any chance of anything... trying to eat us.”

“Not at all. We’ve only got one carnivore on the island.”

“Only one,” Dr. Grant asked.

“Yes. Until we’re sure we can contain them, we only decided to have one under our care.”

“Makes sense,” Dr. Malcolm said.

“Everyone, hold on tight, we’re casting off,” the boat’s captain said over the intercom.

A moment later the boat’s engines roared to life, ploughing its way towards Isla Nublar.

“Once we get to the island, I’ll take you to the visitor’s center and we’ll do the basic tour, then show you the onsite dinosaur exhibits. After that I’ll have one of our interns take you on a tour to the wildlife preserves, and then we can go over the new island systems.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will be up with the captain, and I’ll leave you all to chat with yourself.”

Mr. Masrani then took his leave of the gang, and left them all around the food.

“So,” Dr. Grant said, “Lex, Tim, what are you guys up to these days?”

“Well,” Lex said, “I just finished my degree in Computer Science.”

“And I’m working on a degree in paleogenetics,” Tim said.

“Not paleontology?”

Tim laughed. “No, not paleontology. My goal is to work here, at Jurassic World. Hoping my grandpa being my grandpa will help me a bit with my application.”

“I’m sure it will,” Dr. Grant said, exchanging a look with Dr. Sattler.

“Remember when we had jobs,” he said to her, as the kids made their way over to outside, enjoying the sea air.

“We still have jobs. Paleontology didn’t die when they made Jurassic park, and it won’t die with Jurassic World.”

“Perhaps, but it certainly feels like it.”

“You were there,” Kelly asked Lex, “on the first island, before it all went pear shaped?”

“Yeah. Saved everyone’s lives more or less.”

“She only gets to say that because she reset the computer systems,” Tim said.

“And it locked the doors and kept the raptors away from us.”

“So what about you,” Tim asked.

“Got caught with dad when he got roped into going to Isla Sorna. I did manage to take out a raptor with gymnastics, but that’s about it.”

“What’d your dad say?”

“Oh you know him. He was spending the whole trip worried about everything always.”

“Yes,” Dr. Malcolm said, coming up from behind, “because at the time you were thirteen, and I was worried about you.”

“Dad I was fine.”

“By pure chance. So, you kids all have your plans in order.”

“Dad we’re not kids anymore. I’m halfway through college."

“Yes and you’ll always be my kids.”

“Aren’t well all going to be sticking together anyhow?”

“Sure, for the most part. But I think it’d be good for you all to not get caught up in the boring adult stuff.”

“Dr. Malcolm,” Lex said, “I’m here for the boring adult stuff too. Mr. Masrani wanted my endorsement as well, as Uncle John’s granddaughter.”

Dr. Malcolm sighed.

“I suppose you aren’t kids anymore, are you.”

“No,” Tim said. “No, we’re not.”

Dr. Malcolm shrugged, and awkwardly moved to rejoin the adults, or at least the adults he was more familiar with.

“I think I’m about to join the ranks of the extinct.”

It was after about an hour that Mr. Masrani poked his head down again.

“Everyone,” he said, “I think you’ll want to come up above. The island’s in view.”

“Well, shall we then,” Dr. Grant said, leading everyone up, and they all took their place against the ferry railing.

“There it is,” Dr. Sattler said, and as she did, the familiar island of Isla Nublar rose from the water, a place that many of them hadn’t been to in nearly 11 years.


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

The boat listed slowly into dock, where small contingent of people were awaiting them.

“Everyone,” Mr. Masrani said, “This is Claire Dearing. She’s one of our park guides and dinosaur experts, and she’s going to be your liaison while you’re here to help address any questions about the park. She’ll be taking you on a tour. And this is-”

“Nick Van Owen,” Dr. Malcom said, happily reaching forward and pulling the photographer in a hug. “How have you been?”

“You two know each other,” Mr. Masrani asked.

“Yeah,” Nick said. “We did Hammond’s expedition to Isla Sorna together. Kelly, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Mr. Van Owen.”

“Oh please call me Nick. I don’t need. Mr. Van Owen to make me feel old.”

Kelly smiled.

“Nick.”

“Well,” Mr. Masrani said, “Nick Van Owen is going to be attached to you as a press photographer of sorts, taking photos of your experience so that we can publish them if you decide to offer us your endorsement.”

“You won’t be showing us around,” Dr. Grant asked.

“I will for part of it, but like I said, I want you to get the normal park experience first, and Claire is the best person to do that.”

“What’s your background,” Dr. Sattler asked.

“Mostly ecology and environmental protection. Most of my expertise with dinosaurs comes from field work on the island.”

“Ready to show some old hats around the park?”

“Absolutely,” Claire said, her face beaming with excitement.

“Well then,” Mr. Masrani said, “I leave you all in Claire’s capable hands. If you need anything, you can contact me today, otherwise, enjoy the park.”

Claire nodded, and Mr. Masrani took his leave of them in a private car and headed down a dirt road in the opposite direction of the main park.

“So how are we getting to the park,” Lex asked.

“By rail,” Claire said, leading them up a staircase into an awaiting monorail car. “We realized early on that relying on cars wouldn’t be reliable if we were trying to be accessible to the general public, so we built a monorail system, which runs every half an hour.”

“And the chances that something like that will be interrupted by dinosaurs?”

“None. This area of the island is walled off from dinosaurs, just in case anyone decides to go wandering. From here to the park main are is a monorail that takes you to the hotels and the Visitor Center. From there is a separate rail system that takes guests to various parts of the island to the other exhibits. At the moment the only one open is the Jungle River Cruise, but there are plans for more to come online as time goes on.”

With everyone on board, the rail car started up slowly, and then began making it’s way through the jungle.

“So Masrani mentioned only one carnivore. Which species?” Dr. Grant asked.

“One carnivore on display, yes. The _T. rex_ ,” Claire said. “The rest consist of herbivores mainly. We have a program here, the ACU, animal containment unit, who are responsible for any incidents involving a dinosaur that breaks containment, and their first job was to help round up, sedate, and help with the installation of trackers on all of the living dinosaurs. Most of what survived from the original park were herbivores: brachiosaurus, triceratops, etc. The gallimimus herd was interesting, they had bred prolifically and instead of trying to contain them in a paddock we just cornered off their section of the island. But we brought the rex in and it’s in a paddock at the visitor center.”

“And when you say paddock,” Tim asked.

“Steel reinforced concrete walls, and doors, and the viewing room lined with 6 inch bullet proof glass. The viewing room is ... well maybe I should just let you see.”

“But it’s safe?”

“Oh absolutely. There are three doors you’d have to open to let the rex get out and interact with people. And the glass is behind a dry moat in the paddock.”

All the members on tour gave hesitant looks to each other, especially Kelly.

“It’s safe, guys,” Nick said, smiling. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have agreed to this job if it wasn’t safe.”

“You said on display,” Dr. Sattler added. “What about not on display.”

“There’s a research team working with a sibling group of velociraptors, mostly zoology experts and psychologists, but their paddock and living spaces are on private sections of the island, and not open to display to the public.”

“And those raptors are contained by,” Kelly asked.

“Similar enclosure to the _T. rex_ paddock. There’s a double door vestibule like system to get into their pen, and it’s much larger than last time. We’re making sure they have enough room to socialize and have enrichment. Most of their handlers do hunting exercises with them. The idea is that money from the park will help towards research in paleogenetics and fund programs like the raptor research.

“Speaking of the park.”

Claire took a moment to pause, and directed everyone to the front of the train, where now in view were the large oak doors from Jurassic Park, which opened gracefully to let the train come on through.

“Welcome to Jurassic World,” Claire said, and everyone stared in awe as the train now hurtled over a large lake, towards a pyramid shaped visitor center lined at the head of a T shaped street littered with shops and restaurants.

The train was laid out perfectly. It gave everyone enough time to take in the new park and visitor center, before turning sharply towards the other end of the lake, where it came to a gentle stop in a station similar to the one they boarded at, and the doors opened. The whole crew took their bags, and made their way to the Hilton hotel, where they all left their things, and then Claire led them to a small shuttle bus, which took them down from the hotel to the main visitor center.

“Wow,” Dr. Grant said, looking around at everything as they deboarded the bus. “Just...”

“It’s so,” Dr. Sattler started.

“Cool,” Kelly finally said, and everyone nodded in agreement, taking in the modern, pristine visitor center.

Everyone laughed a bit, marveling at all the new technology of the modern visitor center. There were impressive displays of information along the walls, and in the center was the true attraction, an interactive holographic display showing off various dinosaurs in the park in 3d, with the image of a brachiosaurus filling the room.

“Nice tech,” Lex said, looking at the hologram display. “Is this all run on Unix?”

“With a bit of proprietary software we’ve had built.”

“Very nice,” Dr. Grant said. “So where are the dinosaurs.”

Claire smiled.

“Follow me,” she said.


	3. Dinosaurs

“Let’s start here,” Claire said, walking everyone outside of the visitor Center’s rear entrance to the dinosaur petting zoo area.

“A petting zoo,” Dr. Malcolm asked. “Is that a good idea.”

“We’re hoping that by exposing infant dinosaurs to human beings, it helps them acclimate to human presence in the park. Realize we’re not dangerous.”

But Dr. Malcolm had barely even gotten a follow up question in before Dr. Grant had kneeled down to try and beckon a triceratops over to him.

“Oh Dr. Grant,” Claire said, but Nick stopped her.

“This is exactly the kind of thing Masrani wants us to let happen. If they can’t be safe around a fully grown paleontologist, we can never trust them with kids.”

Claire’s protective instinct flared up a bit, but she forced it down. Mr. Masrani had trusted her to show off the park, and as much as she loved the animals and wanted to protect them, she had to accept a lot of people were going to interact with them like this. So she held back, and Nick leveled his camera at Dr. Grant as the triceratops playfully came over and said hi to him, nuzzling him with her baby horns.

Lex and Tim came down next to play with the infant, with Kelly soon behind them.

“Hey there vegisaurus,” Lex said, giving the triceratops a little stroke on her forehead. “How are you doing?”

The triceratops trilled contently back at all four of them, loving the amount of attention it was getting.

“Where’s her mom,” Kelly asked, having flashbacks to the _T. rex_ pair from her first time on a dinosaur island.

“All the infants are housed with their mothers during the nursing period for a number of weeks, and then brought here during the daytime to play with humans. At night they’re returned to their mothers, and once the infants grow up to a mature age, we release them back into the normal pack.”

“So none of the dinosaurs are really held captive,” Dr. Sattler asked.

“Not really, no. We have procedures to bring in an animal for veterinary procedures, but most of them are left to their own devices in the wild. Each animal has a tracking device implanted in their neck, which also includes an emergency shock unit to incapacitate them if they break their designated zones.”

“An electric fence,” Dr. Sattler said. Her phrasing made everyone except Kelly shiver.

“Yes, in a sense, but the dinosaur, human divide is still very much fully protected. Even on the safari run with gallimimus, passengers are asked to remain in the jeeps at all time as they drive with the herd."

“Did you say gallimimus run?” Dr. Grant asked.

The two jeeps roared down the middle of the open field tops off, and packed with people. Grant, Sattler, and Lex took one jeep, while Kelly, Malcolm, and Tim took the other.

They were heading through a wide open safari field, driving towards a flock of gallimimus, which the driver didn’t drive through, but rather next to. The gallimimus, seeing the high speed vehicles, immediately responded to a basal instinct, and began to run aside the jeeps, until before long both jeeps were roaring through the field with the whole herd running with them.

And everyone was having the time of their lives. Drs. Grant and Sattler both gave out excited whoops, which earned them a look from Lex that made them immediately embarrassed before she herself let out a huge whoop. The gallimimus closest to them followed suit, and soon the whole herd was trilling.

Even Dr. Malcolm had to admit this was fun.

After a few circles around with the gallimimus, the jeep drivers slowed down slowly, until the gallimimus ran off without them and then returned back to the boarding area for the Safari run.

“That was awesome!” Kelly said.

“Believe it or not, Mr. Masrani got the idea from your initial report back in ’93, about running through a herd of gallimimus.”

“At least this time we weren’t ambushed by a _T. rex_ ,” Lex said.

“Yes,” Dr. Grant said. “Where is the rex you guys have?”

Inside of a long tube, standing up against the side of a railing, everyone pressed their faces against the glass. Beyond the glass was the moat, and beyond that was the _T. rex_ enclosure, full of trees and shrubbery plenty for the rex to hide in.

“So, the last time we were here,” Dr. Malcolm said, “The rex was a no show, even with the goat.”

“Well, again, we learned from your report from ’93,” Claire said. “In it you mentioned that you were able to bait the _T. rex_ to follow a flare. We’ve found that to be consistent behavior with her, so we’ve just been doing that during feeding time.”

A moment later, a platform raised up from the ground, with a goat on it just like in ’93. Except this time there was also a flare, and the rex followed the bright red sparkling light right to the goat, which she promptly ate up.

“That’s incredible,” Dr. Grant said. “Is there something in the brain chemistry or visual cortex that makes them attracted to the flares?”

“Well, we’re not sure. I’ll let you ask Dr. Wu. But we’ve only ever tried it on the one _T. rex_ , so I’m not sure that’s a conclusive data sample.”

“Wait,” Dr. Sattler said. “You don’t mean to say ... That’s not the same _T. rex_ is it? From the original park?”

“The very same,” Claire said, and now all of the spectators looked back at the rex happily enjoying its goat. It had mostly finished now, and had noticed the peering eyes of the group of humans staring at it, and walked up to the edge of the moat to stare back.

Dr. Grant looked closely now at its eyes, and noticed scars along the side of her head. She was definitely not a juvenile, and Dr. Grant for a moment thought the _T. rex_ made direct eye contact with him. Even if she hadn’t, Dr. Grant got a good look.

She was the same rex.

Lex and Tim agreed.

It was strange for all of them. This creature had caused them so many troubles in the original park. She was directly responsible for the death of Genaro, and yet she was also directly responsible for saving all of their lives from the pack of raptors back in ’93.

And now here, eleven years later, she was calmly eating a goat behind a piece of glass, content to exist there. 

_Her age probably slowed her down a lot_ , Dr. Grant thought. _That’s probably why she’s content to remain inside a pen where she’s fed._

“So,” Claire said to all of them, trying to break the still silence that had washed over the crowd. “What do you think?”

“It’s all ... impressive,” Dr. Grant said back. “I think we all are just having very specific memories to our first encounter with this particular animal.”

“Meatasaurus,” Lex said, looking at the rex.

“Claire,” Lex continued, “I’d feel much better about this if you guys explained the new safety procedures now.”

She was still staring down the _T. rex_ ’s eyes when the sunlight broke through the clouds, and her pupils contracted. Lex and Tim both shivered as the memory of those eyes flashed back to them from eleven years prior, and they were the first to walk away from the _T. rex_ enclosure, making their way back to the visitor center. The rest of the team followed suit, and Claire gave Mr. Masrani a call, to take over the tour for the behind the scenes look.


	4. Asset Containment Unit

“So,” Mr. Masrani said, meeting the crowd in the lobby of the visitor center. “What do you all think?”

“You’ve certainly built a lovely park here,” Dr. Sattler said. “I think we’re all just worried most about safety.”

“Most of us have had at least one bad experience with a living dinosaur, and after the incident in ’93.”

“Yes well, why don’t I show you our control room, and from there I can give you the full presentation.”

Mr. Masrani led the group to the back of the visitor’s center through the employees only door, and into a large service elevator, which rode them up for about a minute until they reached a large room.

The first impression most of the party had was ‘NASA mission control.’ A large bank of screens adorned one wall, with multiple stations manned by park workers all along the floor, in an amphitheater like setting.

“Whoa,” Lex and Tim said, “This is much more high tech than the last control room.”

“Nick,” Mr. Masrani said, “Since you designed most of the park safety systems, why don’t you go over the basics.”

“Er, sure,” Nick said, stepping out of his role as quiet background photographer for the first time.

“You designed most of this,” Dr. Malcolm said.

“Yeah, they asked me after the Isla Sorna incident. Between that and my experience in warzones, they had me design some of the basics, but honestly sir, it was a team effort.”

“Still,” Mr. Masrani cut in, “I prefer to stand back while I let you all give the tour. I’m only here for the launch, afterword I’ll be leaving most of the running of my park to a team that lives on sight.”

“Right,” Nick said. “So most of the safeties that we’ve installed mainly come from redundancies. Our biggest takeaway from the reports on the first park showed that Nedry’s automation, while great as a staff cost cutting measure, was in the end the single point of failure.”

“So less automation this time,” Dr. Sattler asked.

“Exactly. There’s a team of nearly two dozen people in this room at all times when the park is open, and a night staff of about eight people to keep an eye on the dinosaurs in case of what we’re calling containment anomalies.”

“What’s the plan if a dinosaur does get out,” Dr. Grant asked.

“Well, that depends on which dinosaur. For example, if it’s a gallimimus that strayed away from its herd and its implant shorted out, we’d send in ACU with non-lethal weaponry to sedate the subject, figure out what went wrong with her tracking unit, and once we’re confident everything’s okay, we’ll return the animal to the herd.

“If it’s a velociraptor or the _T. rex_ however, we’re a bit more aggressive. We have a shelter in place procedure for park guests, and then we send in a specialized Carnivore ACU unit. The shocking implant in the carnivores is also built with internal redundancies, and even if it doesn’t automatically activate, we can manually shock the animal to assist in its sedation before we tranquilize it. That’s assuming there’s even a breach.”

Nick walked over to one of the stations, and pulled up security cameras of the velociraptor and _T. rex_ paddocks.

“Both carnivore paddocks have a double door system. With the raptors its a straight vestibule, and both doors are manually configured so that you can’t open them at the same time. With the rex, her main service door leads into a back alley that’s accessible by staff only, and the service doors to that alley are accessible by different members of staff. It would literally take two people working together to release them, and if that were to happen it’d be easy for us to have a response team in place within a minute, especially since ACU is based here, in the visitor center.”

“So what happens,” Tim said, remembering the last time the _T. rex_ now on screen got out and almost ate him, “when the power cuts out on the island. Last time, that’s what let the rex get out of the electric fence.”

“The dinosaur paddock doors are designed to seal in the event of a power cut, and they operate on hydraulics that require a manual release control panel to operate. We checked the rex’s strength, well, the paleovet team did, to design a door she couldn’t open even if she tried.”

“So she wouldn’t be able to get out even if the whole park went down.”

“No,” Nick said. “Believe me, I wouldn’t have taken a job here if I wasn’t sure that I wouldn’t be eaten in the middle of the night.

“Mr. Masrani, do you feel comfortable with a demonstration. We’re due for a drill in any case.”

“Do you think it’s necessary,” Mr. Masrani asked.

“Not necessary, but I think it’d do much better than an explanation.”

Mr. Masrani considered for a moment, and then gestured his approval.

Nick walked over to another station, and activated the visitor center coms.

“To all personnel in Zone 1, we are about to perform an unscheduled Containment Anomaly Drill. All Stations report to Condition Red. We’re going to be letting loose the rex.”

Once he got confirmation from all stations that his message had been received, he gave authorization for both the outer and inner doors of the _T. rex paddock_ to be opened, and had the array of screens above them changed to show a mixture of security camera footage and the rex’s GPS tracking unit. The cameras showed all personnel sheltering inside designated areas and buildings of the Visitor Complex, and the doors of the rex’s paddock were opened.

The rex stared at the open doors, gave a large yawn, and settled back down in the corner of her paddock.

“Well,” Dr. Malcolm stated, “That was underwhelming.”

“She is nearly fourteen years old.” Nick said. “Can we release a pig.”

A moment later, a pig was let loose in the rex’s paddock, and upon seeing the sleeping dinosaur, booked it directly out of the paddock’s open door. The rex’s hunting instinct kicked in, and she stood up and followed the pig out of the paddock.

“Asset Containment,” Nick said into his radio, “We have a code 19 in the visitor center. It’s the rex. Orders are to tranquilize and return the asset to her paddock.”

“We copy,” someone said back through the radio.

Within a minute, a group of six members of the ACU team emerged from a section of the visitor complex, and made to intercept the _T. rex_ from three different paths. One of the teams arrived first, and the rex lost interest in the pig once it noticed the team of humans. But before she could even make a move for it, a second team came up from behind, and had a dart of tranquilizer in the _T. rex_. She was down in less than a minute, and another minute later, the ACU team had brought in equipment to load her onto a truck and drive her safely back to her paddock, where she was deposited and left to sleep.

“It’s funny,” Nick said, “We’ve put her through that drill four times now. I think she’s wise to the fact that when we open the doors she’s not getting far, so she doesn’t even try to escape anymore.”

“How long is she going to be out for,” Dr. Grant asked, looking at the now sleeping _T. rex_ on the monitor.

“Four hours at least. We give them a pretty strong sedative.”

“I’d like to see her up close,” Dr. Grant said, taking everyone by surprise.

“Dr. Grant,” Mr. Masrani said. “I’m sure it’s safe, but I’d much rather not put you in danger if at all possible.”

“Please,” Dr. Grant repeated, and Dr. Sattler also joined in on his request.

Mr. Masrani studied their faces for a moment, and nodded his head. He sent over a couple members of security to accompany the whole group down out of the control room, and joined them as they drove back to the _T. rex_ paddock.


	5. The Endorsement

Dr. Grant walked slowly out of the now open service door into the _T. rex_ paddock, accompanied by the member of ACU who fired the tranquilizer shot.

“Is it safe for me to touch her,” Dr. Grant asked, and the ACU team member nodded that it was. The rest of the group hung back near the door inside the paddock, as Dr. Grant approached the sleeping _T. rex_.

Eleven years ago he found himself near a tranquilized triceratops, and he had the distinct memory of laying his body on the animal to feel her breath move in and out. He was unsure what compelled him now to do the same with the sleeping _T. rex_. It may have been bigger, it may have had sharper claws, but it was still an animal in the end.

And Dr. Grant had realized that in all the time he spent running from this park, he had forgotten that she was just acting on instinct. It wasn’t her fault the incident in ’93 happened, and it wasn’t her fault she had a tough life.

“What are you thinking, Dr. Grant,” Lex asked, walking up behind him. Kelly and Dr. Sattler also mustered up courage to join him.

“Oh I was just thinking about what happened in ninety-three. And how after all that happened, this girl saved our lives.”

Lex looked at the rex, sleeping happily in the shade of the now setting sun. For eleven years she had had nightmares of her, but now the rex seemed so peaceful. As more and more people realized it was safe, the whole group came up.

“They did manage to get it right this time,” Tim said. “They’re all contained. Even with a complete systems failure there’s no danger to anyone.”

“I know. I just think of what Malcolm always says,” Dr. Sattler said, “‘It’s the tiny little things that we haven’t thought of that will change the course of everything.’”

“And you’re right,” Dr. Malcolm said. “But in this case, I think they’ve covered most of the things you can think of, and have enough safeguards for the things they didn’t think of.”

“So.” Mr. Masrani said, walking up to the group surrounding the _T. rex_ , “what does that all mean, in the end?”

“Well, Lex, how would you put it.”

“No one died this time,” Lex said.

“No one died,” Kelly said in agreement.

“And I will do my best to ensure that no one else does as the park moves towards opening, and as it remains open,” Mr. Masrani said.

“Then, Mr. Masrani,” Dr. Grant said giving one last look to everyone to confirm their opinions, “I think we can safely say, that after careful consideration, we have decided to endorse your park.”


End file.
